Saint seiya: La nouvelle génération
by Elesad
Summary: Après la guerre contre Hadès, le nombre de chevaliers s'élève désormais au nombre de quatorze. Athéna décide donc de former une nouvelle génération de combattant. Mais ces nouveaux chevaliers vont vite découvrir qu'Hadès n'était pas la plus grande menace...
1. Chapter 1: La décision d'Athéna

**Chapitre 1 : La décision d'Athéna**

La première chose que Seiya ressentit en arrivant dans la salle principale du palais d'Athéna, ce fut l'imposant cosmos bienveillant. Comme chaque fois, Seiya se félicita d'avoir pu préserver une si grande source de paix au profit de la Terre. Puis il entra.

Athéna se tenait sur son trône, son sceptre à la main. Elle n'avait pas revêtu son armure, car le temps où la déesse de la guerre devait se battre était révolu. Seiya s'avança jusqu'à sa déesse et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Bien que la déesse de la Terre lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'une quelconque relation entre eux était impossible (et Seiya avait fini par se faire une raison), il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la même sensation de regret, comme d'habitude. La douce voix d'Athéna le sorti de ses pensées :

« Relève-toi, chevalier.

_Vous m'avez demandé, déesse ?

_En effet. »

Athéna se leva de son siège et se mit à marcher dans la salle, Seiya sur ses talons :

« Comme tu le sais, reprit-elle, la guerre contre Hadès a été très lourde.

_En effet, il ne reste plus que treize chevaliers d'or, plus le grand Pope.

_Tout juste. Et de ce fait, nous sommes donc vulnérables à d'éventuelles attaques. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de remédier à ce problème.

_Nous n'avons aucun apprenti chevalier ici. Des soldats, certes, mais ça n'en reste pas m…

_Qui a dit que je trouverai ces chevaliers au sanctuaire ?

_Mais… ça veut dire que… non… vous n'avez tout de même pas…

_Si, j'ai envoyé les armures dans le monde entier pour que de jeunes gens les trouvent et se les approprie. Les armures choisiront d'elles-mêmes leurs porteurs. Ainsi, cela nous évite toutes les étapes de présélection.

_Avez-vous envoyé l'armure du Pégase ?

_Non, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. J'ai conservé treize armures, les treize anciennes armures de mes chevaliers d'or. Si, au cours d'une bataille, nous perdons un chevalier d'or, j'aimerais pouvoir le remplacer rapidement. C'est donc pour cela que mes chevaliers d'or trouveront eux-mêmes, leurs héritiers.

_Dois-je en informer les autres ?

_En effet, en tant que chef des chevaliers d'or, cette tache te revient. Tu peux disposer, à présent.

_Bien, déesse. »

Tandis que Seiya s'en allait, Athéna se rembrunit. Elle n'avait pas fait part au chevalier d'or du Sagittaire des troubles qui lui parvenaient du sud, porteurs d'une menace extrêmement dangereuse. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.


	2. Chapter 2: le nouveau chevalier pégase

**Chapitre 2**

 **Petites informations pratiques. Dans cette fanfiction, la règle du masque à un peu changé: elle ne s'applique qu'à la première personne qui voit le visage de la femme. Ensuite, pour le nom des attaques, il se peut qu'elles varient entre le français, l'anglais et le japonais.**

 _Deux ans plus tard..._

"Les météores de Pégase!"

Seiya évita l'attaque sans aucune difficulté. Kashi grommela. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il essayait de toucher son maître, sans y parvenir. Autour d'eux, la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était pratiquement dévastée. Kashi évalua de nouveau la situation, en essayant de trouver une quelconque faille dans la garde de son maître. Il chargea, envoya son poing sur la droite, et, alors que Seiya se décalait sur la gauche pour l'esquiver, frappa le chevalier d'or du sagittaire sur le flanc gauche à l'aide de son pied. Seiya sourit, puis para l'attaque avec son bras droit. Il regarda ensuite Kashi en souriant, et fut surpris de voir celui-ci sourire également:

"Les météores de Pégase!"

L'attaque fit reculer Seiya de quelques mètres. _Il préparait une feinte depuis le début de son attaque,_ pensa-t-il, _très malin de sa part._ Seiya se redressa et esquiva le coup de poing suivant de Kashi. Il fit ensuite un retournement et poussa son élève du bout du pied. Kashi alla s'écraser la face contre terre. Alors qu'il se relevait, il entendit les commentaires de Seiya:

"Ta feinte était bien trouvé, mais tu t'es trop précipité ensuite. C'est dommage; Réfléchit un peu plus la prochaine fois.

_La leçon d'aujourd'hui est terminé ?

_Tu m'as bien touché, non?"

Kashi répondit au sourire de Seiya. Soudain, ce dernier devint un peu plus sérieux:

"Kashi, cela fait bientôt deux ans que je t'entraine, et un an que tu a obtenue l'armure de Pégase. Je viens de recevoir un message de la déesse Athéna.

_Ah, oui ? demanda Kashi

_Je dois t'amener au sanctuaire pour que tu finisse ta formation.

_Pensez vous que je suis prêt ?"

Seiya observa son élève. Comme il lui ressemblait au même age. Kashi avait les chevaux marrons tirant sur le rouge, des yeux bruns clairs et une taille moyenne. Quand Seiya l'avait rencontré , il y a deux ans, à Tokyo, il était totalement seul. Ses parents étaient morts peu de temps auparavant dans un accident de voiture, laissant leur fils seul dans ce monde. Seiya l'avait prit sous son aile et avait commencé à l'entrainer. Kashi s'était révélé être un élève assidu, s'entrainant avec ardeur. En deux ans, il avait atteint un niveau incroyable, pratiquement celui que Seiya avait en quittant la Grèce, quelque années plus tôt. Seiya était sûr qu'il ferait un excellent chevalier.

"Oui, tu es prêt!"

 _trois jours plus tard ..._

Le voyage jusqu'au Sanctuaire se passa sans souci. Kashi fut impressionné par la taille de l'édifice: jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi grand ! A ses côtés, Seiya aussi semblait surpris:

"Eh ben, Athéna n'a pas chômé!

_En effet."

Kashi et Seiya se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de parler. il s'agissait d'un homme d'assez grande taille, aux longs cheveux noirs. En le voyant, Seiya sourit de plus belle:

"Shiryu, comment ça va ?

_On ne peut mieux, d'autant plus que je vais tous vous retrouver.

_Tu a trouvé un apprenti ?

_Ryuho, mon fils, est le digne héritier de l'armure du dragon. Shunrei était un peu triste de le laisser partir, mais il insistait tellement! Et toi ?

_Je te présente Kashi, le nouveau chevalier de Pégase. Il possède un puissant cosmos et a beaucoup de potentiel."

Entendre son maître faire ses éloges devant un personnage légendaire fit monter le rouge aux joues de Kashi. Cependant, la suite fut plus intéressante:

"Et sinon, où est ton fils ?

_Dans la cour principale, avec les autres élèves. Les chevaliers d'or doivent se rendre dans le balcon qui la surplombe.

_C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Bon bah, Kashi, c'est ici que je te laisse."

Sur ces mots, Seiya s'éloigna avec Shiryu, laissant Kashi totalement seul. Il regarda de tout les côtés et fini par repérer l'endroit où se rassemblaient les autres élèves. Il commença à se diriger dans cette direction quand une voix l'interpella :

"Salut, tu sais où on doit aller ?"

Kashi se retourna et vit deux jeunes de son age: le premier était de taille moyenne, avec les cheveux mi-longs bruns clairs et les yeux marrons. Le deuxième était très grand et musclé, avait des cheveux noirs très court et des yeux noirs également. Tout deux portaient des vêtements civiles classique. Kashi ne vit aucune raison de ne pas répondre à cette question:

"Juste là .

_Ah bah merci, répondit le plus petit. Au fait, moi c'est Bob, chevalier de la licorne. Je viens de France. Et l'autre, poursuivit-il en désignant son ami, c'est fantasio, mais tu peux l'appeler Fanta, comme moi.

_Enchanté, continua Fanta, je suis réunionnais, et chevalier du Dauphin.

_Kashin, chevalier du pégase.

_Donc t'es l'apprenti de Seiya ? demanda bob

_Oui

_Eh ben, s'exclama Fanta, si j'avais su.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, fit remarquer Bob, mais on doit y aller."

Et ensemble, ils y allèrent.


	3. Chapter 3: l'épreuve

Chapitre 3

Kashi et ses deux nouveaux amis arrivèrent pile à temps . En effet, le Grand Pope venait juste d'arriver. Kahi observa cet individu: bien que masqué, pratiquement tout le monde connaissait son nom. Aliolia, ancien chevalier du Lion, observa attentivement les jeunes gens qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Dans un balcon au dessus de la cour dans laquelle il se trouvait, les treize chevaliers d'or regardaient la scène, attentif. Aliolia prit une grande inspiration, puis prit la parole:

"Chevaliers d'Athéna, nul doute que vous avez tous prouvé que vous êtes dignes de porter l'armure d'Athéna. Par conséquent, le test qui va suivre va seulement déterminer quels élèves iront avec quel maître. Je sais également que certain parmi vous portent une armures d'argent. Cependant, il est clair que vous n'en avez pas le niveau. Ainsi, vous serez tous des chevaliers de bronzes jusqu'à l'épreuve, une énorme évaluation qui aura lieu dans six mois exactement. Si vous la réussiser, vous serez alors des chevaliers d'argent. Maintenant, passons à l'épreuve. Devant vous se trouve des pierres. Elles sont extrêmement résistantes, on ne peut donc pas les briser sans utiliser une attaque. Cependant, l'épreuve consiste à frapper la pierre de toute votre force, avec votre cosmos, pour endommager la pierre au maximum. Vous pouvez mettre votre armure, bien entendu. A présent, COMMENCEZ!"

 _Pendant ce temps, sur le balcon..._

"Bon bah, commenta Seiya, on a beaucoup de recrue prometteuses.

_En effet, confirma Shun, chevalier d'or de la vierge. Ton apprenti est remarquable, Jabu.

_Ouais, se complimenta Jabu, chevalier d'or des gémeaux, vous avez vu comment il a endommagé la pierre ?

_On a vu, oui, le coupa Kiki, chevalier d'or du bélier, mais son ami, le chevalier du dauphin, n'était pas mal non plus.

_C'est parce qu'il est une force de la nature, protesta Geki, le chevalier d'or du taureau.

_Il reste combien d'élèves ? demanda Shaina, le chevalier d'or du serpentaire, en baillant.

_Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille, la réprimenda June, chevalier d'or du poisson, il en reste à peine deux.

_Mon élève est déjà passé, répondit Shaina, donc c'est bon.

_Tiens Seiya, commenta Ban, chevalier d'or du Capricorne, le prochaine c'est ton élève.

_On va pouvoir voir de quoi il est capable, s'exclama Ichi, chevalier d'or du scorpion.

_Et vous n'allez pas être déçus, rajouta Seiya, très excité.

 _De retour dans la cour..._

Kashi se retrouvait en face de sa pierre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bob et Fantasio l'encourager. Il se plaça devant la pierre et cria:

"PEGASUS CLOTH!"

Aussitôt , l'armure d'or de Pégase apparut. Au bout d'un an, Kashi avait prit l'habitude de l'avoir, si bien que, lorsqu'il la portait, son cosmos augmentait considérablement. Il concentra son cosmos au niveau de son poing. Il attendit. Patiemment. Calmement. Autour de lui, le silence s'était fait. Alors, dans un cri, Kashi frappa la pierre. Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis, des craquelures apparurent. Lentement, la pierre se fissura. Puis explosa. Des centaines d'éclats de pierre partirent dans tous les sens. La foule en resta abasourdi.

 _De nouveau sur le balcon..._

"Seiya, c'était... incroyable, s'exclama Nachi, le chevalier d'or du cancer

_Ton apprenti est tellement puissant, continua Hyoga, le chevalier d'or du verseau.

_Tu l'as bien entraîné, le complimenta Shiryu, chevalier d'or de la balance.

_Qui est le dernier à passer ? demanda Shun

_L'élève de Ikki, répondit Jabu"

Le chevalier d'or du Lion, Ikki, sourit en entendant cette phrase. Pensif, Shiryu demanda:

"Ikki, quel est le niveau de ton élève ?

_Seiya, demanda Ikki, est-ce-que Kashi a atteint le septième sens ?

_Ben non, répondit !seya, interloqué."

Ikki sourit de nouveau:

"Alors ton élève est moins puissant que le mien."

Ausun des chevaliers d'Or n'eut le temps de poser de question. Le bruit d'une explosion retentit. Par instinct, tous, sauf ikki, se retournèrent vers la cour. A côté d'un Kashi surpris, l'autre pierre avait volé en éclats. Devant les décombres de la pierre, se tenait un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux cours aussi noirs que ses yeux. Les chevaliers d'or réussirent enfin à parler :

"Il a peine levé le point, s'exclama Seiya

_Il n'a même pas mit son armure, continua Shun

_Il n'a même pas utiliser le septième sens, termina Hyoga."

Encore une fois, Ikki, chevalier d'Or du Lion, sourit:

"Je vous présente Raion, le nouveau chevalier du phénix."


	4. Chapter 4: le réveil d'Esméralda

Chapitre 4

Après l'épreuve, ce fut la fête.

Les chevaliers fêtaient leurs arrivés au Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or se mêlaient à leurs futurs apprentis, tandis que ces derniers apprenaient à se connaître les uns les autres. Contemplant cela du haut du Sanctuaire, Aliolia ne put s'empêcher de penser à la chance qu'il avait: il était le dirigeant d'un endroit génial, avait des amis géniaux et...

"A quoi pense-tu, Aliolia ?"

...une femme géniale.

Aliolia se retourna et enlaça Marine. Cette dernière était la seule chevalière d'argent encore en vie. Ils s'étaient mariés juste après la guerre contre Hadès. Aliolia parla:

"Oh rien, je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.

_Mais ça, c'est certain, répondit Marine en riant"

Aliolia rit aussi, jusqu'a ce qu'il remarque l'expression sur le beau visage de Marine:

"Qui y a t-il ?

_Shaina, elle est de plus en plus renfermé.

_J'avais remarqué cela aussi. Je crois, au fait, que tout le monde l'a remarqué.

_Alors pourquoi Seiya ne le remarque-t-il pas ?

_Il faut croire que les sagittaires n'ont jamais été des flèches."

Ils rirent tous les deux de cette vielle blague:

"N'empêche, ça devient préoccupant.

_Comme toujours, tu as raison. J'essayerais d'en toucher un mot à Seiya et à Shaina. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je veux passer du temps avec la plus belle femme du monde.

_Pourquoi tu voudrais voir Athéna ? demanda marine en riant"

Aliolia l'embrassa, puis la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans leur chambre.

 _Pendant ce temps..._

Ikki se trouvait adossé contre un arbre , tout comme son élève. Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus comique aux yeux de Shun. Il s'approcha discrètement et parla :

"Eh, Raion, ça te dérange que je t'emprunte ton maître cinq minutes ?

_Pas du tout, maître Shun."

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Shun s'exclama:

"Tel maître, tel apprenti, apparemment. Sinon, Ikki, tu peux me suivre ?"

Ce dernier, surpris, acquiesça et emboîta le pas de son petit frère. Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit à l'abri des regards. Ikki demanda:

"Shun, on fais quoi ici?

_Comme tu le sais, en me quittant, Hadès a laissé une partie de son cosmos en moi.

_Et alors ?

_J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de m'en débarrasser. Et j'ai finalement trouvé la solution.

_C'est-à-dire...

_Tout utiliser d'un coup.

_Quoi ?! Mais cette puissance serait suffisante pour tuer Athéna.

_C'est pourquoi j'ai eu une autre idée. Aller dans le royaume des morts et ressusciter nos amis tomber au combat. Sauf que j'ai assez de puissance pour ne ramener qu'une seule personne.

_Et en quoi ça me concerne?

_Regarde."

Soudain, Shun entra en transe. Un cosmos noir se mit à l'envelopper. Jamais Ikki n'avait ressenti un cosmos autant chargé de haine que celui ci. Il était si effrayant qu'il recula. Shun étendit la main, et son cosmos se déversa sur le sol. Lentement, il se mit à prendre forme.

Une forme féminine.

 _Non,_ pensa Ikki, _il ne va tout de même pas. Pas pour moi._ Il restait abasourdi devant ce qu'il croyait être un rêve. Tout à coup, le cosmos maléfique quitta Shun, qui posa un genou à terre. Mais Ikki n'y prêta aucune attention. Il restait concentrer sur le coprs qui venait d'apparaître. le corps d'une personne qu'Ikki croyait ne jamais revoir.

Esméralda ouvrit les yeux, comme surprise, et regarda Ikki:

"Ikki, tu es devenu le chevalier phénix ?"

Sans penser à autre chose, Ikki l'enlaça et pleura. Il regarda Shun, et dans ses yeux brûlaient une gratitude énorme:

"Merci Shun. Merci."

Esméralda se retourna vers l'interpellé:

"C'est donc toi Shun?

_Oui, répondit-il. Et maintenant, tu es ma sœur."

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les trois en pleurant.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette qui commençait à reculer. Quand Shaina avait senti le cosmos d'Hadès, elle s'était aussitôt approché pour voir se qui se tramait. Maintenant, elle reculait. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'entendre, elle s'effondra au sol. Et tandis qu'à une centaine de mètres on versait des larmes de joie, elle versa des larmes de tristesse.

Ils étaient tous si heureux, avec une personne qui les aimait... eux...


	5. Chapter 5: le début de l'entrainement

**Chapitre 4**

Kashi se leva tôt le lendemain. Seiya le lui avait conseillé la veille pour arriver à l'heure pour son premier entrainement. Son maître lui avait expliqué le principe: toutes les recrues seraient divisés en groupe de six sous la surveillance principal d'un chevalier d'or. D'autres chevaliers viendront ensuite complétés cette formation de six mois. Kashi se leva. La tête lui tournait, sans doute à cause de la fête de la veille. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se réveiller, puis enfila des vêtements. Enfin, il attrapa le cristal de son armure. Puis il sortit de sa petite maison au pied du sanctuaire. Les recrues s'étaient installés dans un petit village qui entourait le sanctuaire. Autour de lui, les autres chevaliers commençaient à peine à se réveiller. Il commença à trottiner vers la direction qu'on lui avait donné la veille. Le jardin de la partie nord du sanctuaire. En y arrivant, il fut surpris: il s'attendait à trouver une espèce de petite serre, et voilà que s'étendait devant lui une vaste forêt. Il commença à y pénétrer. Il marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva dans une vaste clairière. Et dans cette clairière, deux personnes l'attendaient:

"Kashi, t'es avec nous ?

_Il faut croire que oui, bob, répondit Kashi en souriant.

_C'est trop génial, s'exclama Fanta"

A ce moment, deux nouveaux chevaliers arrivèrent. L'un deux était une femme, déduisit Kashi à cause du masque, et portait une armure violette qui s'acordait avec ses cheveux marrons qui s'arrêtaient au niveau du cou. L'autre avait les yeux et les cheveux verts, et ces derniers se trouvaient coiffés en une longue tresse au bout de laquelle se balançait une dague. Son armure était celle de l'Ophiuchus, put deviner Kashi grace aux descriptions de Seiya à propos de l'ancienne armure de Shaina. En fait, c'était l'armure dont il avait le plus parlé. La fille l'interrompit dans ses pensées:

"Bonjour, on vous aussi demandé de venir ici?

_En effet, répondit Bob

_Alors c'est que nous devons être partenaires. Je suis Hyo, et lui c'est Hebi. Je suis le chevalier du lynx et lui d'Ophiuchus.

_Bob de la licorne

_Fanta du dauphin.

_Kashi du pégase.

_Shun de la vierge."

Tous se retournèrent vers le chevalier légendaire. Shun se tenait en face d'eux, immobile, le visage bienveillant. Il les regarda puis déclara:

"Voilà, nous sommes complets.

_Pardon, maître Shun, l'interrompit Hebi, mais ne devrions nous pas être six élèves ?

_Mais nous sommes six, lui répondit Shun en riant."

A ce moment, quelqu'un toussota derrière eux. De nouveau, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Raion. Kashi n'avait pas d'animosité particulière à son égard, même si il avait le mieux passé le test. Sans dire un mot, ce dernier s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Shun:

"Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon maître."

Shun parut décontenancé, mais il se reprit et sourit :

"Mais ce n'est rien voyons. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, vous me connaissez sûrement, aussi vais-je être bref: je vais vous enseigner principalement comment utiliser votre cosmos. Ainsi, vous ne vous ferez pas prendre par surprise comme vous venez de le faire deux fois d'affilé."

Hebi grommela. Shun s'en aperçut et demanda:

"As-tu un problème, Hebi ?

_Sauf votre respect, maître Shun, je pense que le plus important est de nous apprendre à créer des techniques et à nous battre.

_A oui? Très bien, première épreuve, alors: toucher moi."

Tous furent surpris par ces paroles, sauf Raion, apparemment. Bob s'approcha le premier, et tendit la main. Aussitôt, Shun tourna sur lui-même, et la main de Bob ne l'effleura même pas. Hebi tenta de sauter pour l'atteindre par le haut, mais Shun l'évita également et gracieusement. Kashi tenta de frapper les jambes, mais Shun sauta et atterrit derrière lui. Les cinq élèves se rassemblèrent. D'un signe, ils équipèrent leurs armures. Puis ils repartirent ensemble. Shun évita le coup de fanta, se plia pour éviter la frappe d'Hebi, tourna pour esquiver l'attaque d'Hyo, sauta pour échappe au poing de Bob. Kashi profita alors de la seconde d'inattention de Shun lorsqu'il atterit pour envoyer son poing. Un coup parfait bien calculer. Il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver. Et il ne l'esquiva pas. Il n'en eut pas besoin. Le poing de Kashi s'arrêta . Kashi poussa une exclamation de surprise. Shun l'immobilisait juste avec son cosmos. En tournant, difficilement, la tête, Kashi se rendit se rendit compte que tous ses amis avaient le même problème. Puis, Shun leur sourit, et les repoussa. Ils s'écrasèrent contre les arbres environnants. Shun se lança dans des explications:

"Votre stratégie d'attaque multiple était audacieuse, mais trop prévisible. Quant au reste de vos attaques, elles étaient bien trop lentes. Je n'ai pas été touché une fois.

_Et moi, on m'oublie ? s'exclama une voix grave"

Shun se tourna et esquiva sans peine l'attaque de Raion. Soudain, Raion apparut également de l'autre côté. Shun fut tellement surpris qu'il reçu le coup de poing de phénix dans le ventre. Il se rendit compte que Raion controllait son coup, que la frappe ne pouvait pas vraiment le blesser. Shun le regarda ébahi. Et il n'avait même pas mit son armure. _Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver de l'autre côté ? S'il s'était déplacé, je l'aurais vu. Mais non, il s'est juste... téléporté ou dédoublé. Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon frère._

Shun se reprit et s'adressa aux autres:

"Voilà pourquoi je vais vous apprendre à utiliser votre cosmos. Pour être plus puissant et plus rapide. Maintenant , commençons l'entrainement."

Et c'est ainsi que l'entrainement débuta.


	6. Chapter 6: l'arrivé d'un nouvelle ennemi

**Chapitre 6**

 _Trois mois plus tard..._

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de l'entrainement. Les six élèves avaient appris à se connaître. Bob et Fanta étaient devenus les meilleurs amis de Kashi, Hyo une amie sûr, Hebi un rival honnête, et Raion... était resté Raion. Il n'avait toujours pas mit son armure. En même temps que Shun, d'autres chevaliers d'or étaient venus les entrainer: Kiki du bélier, Seiya du sagittaire, June du poisson et Shaina du serpentaire. Cette dernière n'inspirait pas confiance à Kashi. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait à travers son masque, Kashi pouvait sentir la haine qui émanait d'elle, et il n'en connaissait pas la raison. S'ensuivait une journée de souffrance durant laquelle le chevalier d'or lui faisait faire des dizaines d'exercices difficiles. Ses leçons préférés étaient avec maître Shun, qui leur apprenait des techniques pour augmenter et utiliser leur cosmos. Tous se passait pour le mieux. Shun et ses élèves se trouvaient dans la clairière habituel. Comme d'habitude, Raion restait en retrait. Shun allait commencer sa leçon, quand il se crispa soudain :

"Vous l'avez sentit, vous aussi ?

_Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel cosmos, répondit Hyo

_D'après ce que je sais, commenta Hebi, les seuls personnes à avoir un tel cosmos sont Athéna, Poséidon, et Hadès. Mais ça ne ressemble pas au cosmos d'Athéna.

_Ainsi, les hommes ont oublié les autres dieux, s'exclama une autre voix."

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau personnage qui venait d'entrer sur scène. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus profonds. Son armure semblait basique, si on oubliait qu'un cithare était accroché à son bras gauche. Shun le regarda et demanda:

"Qui es-tu ?

_Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Je suis le chevalier de la cithare, chef des chevaliers d'Apollon.

_Apollon ? Le dieu des arts, de la musique, du soleil et de la beauté ? demanda Kashi

_En effet. Et nous sommes ici pour emmener la déesse Athéna sur l'Olympe pour qu'elle y soit jugé pour ses crimes.

_De quel crimes parle-tu, demanda Bob, surpris

_Elle empêche les dieux de l'olympe de venir sur la Terre depuis des millénaires. Cela doit cesser.

_Peu importe qui tu es ou pourquoi tu viens, répondit Shun, jamais tu ne toucheras Athéna!

_C'est ce que l'on verra. Vous ne pourrez pas tous nous arrêter.

_Les enfants, commanda Shun, allez prévenir les autres chevaliers. Je me charge de celui-ci."

D'abord, les élèves furent hésitants, puis, devant le regard insistant de Shun, ils s'enfuirent. Shun regarda son adversaire, et soupesa ses chaines. Il avait demandé à Kiki de lui forger des chaines ressemblant à celles d'Andromède. Et il s'était surpassé. Shun contempla son adversaire. Puis il cria:

"Virgo chain."

Les chaines foncèrent sur l'ennemi. Le chevalier de la cithare sourit, et gratta une corde de son instrument.

Pendant ce temps, Kashi et ses amis couraient vers le sanctuaire. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la clairière, deux individu se postèrent devant eux. L'un était grand et maigre, et portait un grand arc, l'autre était petit, portait également un arc et ses flèches avaient pour pointe des cœurs. Ce fut ce dernier qui parla:

"Rendez-vous, misérables, devant le chevalier de Cupidon.

_Et le chevalier de l'arc, continua son camarade."

Hebi fut le premier à réagir. Il sauta. son cosmos rose sombre entoura sa main, quand il se mit à hurler:

"Thunder Claw!

_Flèche funeste ! cria le chevalier de l'arc en lachant une flèche."

La flèche de cosmos vert fila et rencontra le poing de Hebi. Il y eut une explosion, et Hebi fut projeté en arrière. Hyo et Kashi se tournèrent face à l'autre adversaire. Kashi lança:

"Pegasus, Ryu se Ken!

_Les griffes du lynx, completa Hyo en frappant."

Cupidon évita les deux attaques, sauta et encocha deux flèches. Il décocha, en criant:

"La flèche de coeur!"

Les deux flèches touchèrent. Hyo et Kashi tombèrent par terre, tandis que le chevalier de Cupidon parti d'un grand éclat de rire:

"Je suppose que vous ne savez pas les pouvoirs de mes flèches. Si elles touchent quelqu'un, les deux personnes touchés sont liés pour la vie d'un amour sans limite, même s'ils ressentent de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ils vont dépérir, comme vous. D'ici une année, vous ne serez plus que l'ombre de vous même.

_Mais vous ne verré pas l'année prochaine, termina le chevalier de l'arc en encochant deux flèches."

Elles filèrent sur les deux chevaliers surpris. Alors qu'elle allaient les atteindre, une attaque de cosmos bleue les stoppa. Les deux chevaliers d' Apollon se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Seiya sourit et s'adressa à son disciple dans un grand sourire:

"Je croyais que tu pouvais gérer ça, quand même."

Puis il se tourna vers les disciples d'Apollon:

"Quand à vous, vous allez regretter d'avoir attaquer mon apprenti."


	7. Chapter 7: le combat débute

**Chapitre 7**

Le chevalier de l'arc sourit:

"Ainsi, tu dois être Seiya, le chevalier du sagittaire. Apollon nous avait prévenu que tu serais dur à combattre. Nous avions pour mission de t'éloigner d'Athéna. Et c'est chose faîte."

Ce fut au tour de Seiya de sourire:

"Mais Athéna à d'autre chevaliers pour la protégé." Puis il se tourna vers Kashi: "T'as compris ? Athéna est déjà prévenu, tu peux te concentrer sur ton combat."

Alors que Kashi allait se relever, Hyo le retint:

"Laisse le moi, s'il-te plaît.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Oui."

Kashi regarda Hyo à travers son masque, puis acquiesça. Il se leva, et fit un signe de tête aux autres. Raion, Bob, Fanta et Hebi le suivirent. Hyo se tourna vers son adversaire et lança:

"A nous deux!

_pauvre folle, se moqua le chevalier de Cupidon. Mes flèches de cœurs peuvent aussi bien liés de âmes pour l'éternité que tuer. Et en mourant, le chevalier pégase souffrira pour l'éternité.

_... Alors je ne dois pas mourir! "

Puis elle courut jusqu'à son ennemi. au moment où il l'a mis en joue, elle sauta. Mais Cupidon avait prévu une telle technique, et changea brusquement sa trajectoire. Il hurla:

"FLÈCHE DE CŒUR!

_Ressō Shippū! Cria Hyo"

La flèche partit à toute vitesse. Hyo concentra son cosmos dans ses deux poings et envoya une série de coups. Leur vitesse était telle qu'une violente bourrasque se forma autour des poings. Puis elle frappa la flèche. Le vent présent sur ses mains déstabilisa la flèche, qui partit au loin. Surpris, le chevalier de Cupidon ne vit pas le poing arriver sur lui. La main le traversa de part en part. Il tomba à genou et demanda:

"Comment à tu fais? ... P ... Personne n'avait put parer mes flèches auparavant... Je... je ne comprend pas.

_Parfois, certains sentiments peuvent rendre une personne plus forte. En me liant à Kashi, tu a augmenté ma force. C'est cela qui m'a permit de te battre.

_Et m...maligne ... avec ça."

Puis il tomba au sol. Hyo le contempla pendant quelques minutes. _Tu ne peux pas imaginer ma gratitude pour avoir pris ton attaque,_ pensa-t-elle.

Le chevalier de l'Arc recula sous le poing de Seiya. _Mince,_ pensa-t-il, _il est vraiment fort._ A ce moment, Seiya demanda, toujours avec le sourire:

"Alors, chevalier de l'arc, que dirais-tu de découvrir qui à la meilleure flèche ?

_volée de la mort! hurla l'Arc en réponse"

Des dizaines de flèches de cosmos filèrent vers Seiya. Seiya sourit encore une fois et lança:

"Pegasus Ruy se ken!"

Son attaque balaya l'attaque du chevalier d'Apollon. De nouveau, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire demanda:

"Allons, ne veux tu pas savoir qui à la meilleure flèche? Ou peut-être te crois inférieure ?

_Je ne suis pas inférieure. J'accepte ton défi. Voyons qui possède la meilleur flèche ?Celui qui possède l'arc d'Apollon, qui servit à tuer des Achéens pendant la guerre de Troie, ou le chevalier qui possède la flèche d'Athéna, qui brisa le mur des lamentions d'Hadès ?"

Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. chacun prit une flèche et banda son arc. Puis ils crièrent en même temps :

"LA FLÈCHE FUNESTE!

_LA FLÈCHE D'ATHÉNA !"

Les deux flèches filèrent l'une sur l'autre. Leur collision provoqua une explosion et un nuage de poussière, qui troubla la vue des deux participant. Puis, le chevalier de l'Arc regarda à nouveau...

...et la flèche d'Athéna se planta dans son cœur. Il tomba au sol. Seiya s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

"Pensait-tu réellement égaler la puissance d'un chevalier d'or ? "

Le chevalier de l'arc rendit son dernier soupir son répondre.

 _Pendant ce temps..._

Shun évita l'attaque de cosmos. Il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait son adversaire: la cithare accroché à son bras gauche lui permettait de faire bouger son cosmos pour se défendre ou attaquer. Il pouvait également augmenté son cosmos. Shun remarqua cela et sut qu'il perdrait si le combat durait en longueur. Il devait agir maintenant. Il esquiva à nouveau l'attaque du lieutenant d'Apollon, mais ne vit pas venir l'autre attaque. Il tomba au sol, violemment. Le chevalier s'approcha de lui et lui sourit:

"tu vas maintenant subir ma plus terrible attaque, la flèche de morphé. Cette flèche aspirent ton cosmos au moindre touché, jusqu'à ce que tu te vide de ce dernier, et que tu en meure. Prépare toi, Chevalier de la vierge...

_Tornade nébulaire!

_Le chevalier de la cithare se prit l'attaque de ploin fouet. il tomba à la renverse, du sang coulant de partout. Shun se releva et déclara:

"Bien que nous sommes ennemis, tu fut un redoutable adversaire, aussi ne t'achèverais-je pas aujourd'hui."

Sur ces mots, Il quitta la clairière.


	8. Chapter 8 : Avancez, Chevaliers !

**Chapitre 8**

Kashi, Raion, Hebi, Bob et Fanta couraient en direction du sanctuaire. Au loin, les bâtisses de pierres se laissaient apercevoir entre les feuilles des arbres. Kashi, sans s'arrêter, lança à ses compagnons :

" Les amis, nous devons nous dépêchez, sin..."

C'est alors que tous s'arrêtèrent. Kashi les regarda :

" Vous l'avez senti, vous aussi ?

_ Oui, répondit Hebi

_ Ce cosmos terrifiant, continua Bob

_ Il se rapproche, termina Fanta

_ Même si on court, il semble plus rapide que nous, analysa Hebi. Peut importe qui nous poursuive, il nous rattrapera dans peu de temps.

_ Partez, ordonna alors Raion

_ Pas question qu'on te laisse seul ! protesta Bob

_ Vous devez prévenir Athéna. De plus, je connais cet ennemi.

_ Tu le connais ? s'exclama Fanta

_ oui, et il est bien plus puissant que vous. Je vais le retenir.

_ Pas question que tu y ailles seul, on v...commença Bob

_ En avant, les gars, l'interrompit Kali

_ Mais, on va pas le laisser ! s'exclama Bob

_ Il a prit sa décision, répondit Kali. De plus, il a raison sur un point : nous devons prévenir Athéna !"

Kali se tourna vers Raion. Ce dernier le regarda. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait presque lire de la... de la gratitude. Il remercia le chevalier de Pégase d'un signe de tête. Les chevaliers abandonnèrent donc le chevalier phénix. juste avant de la perdre de vue, Bob se retourna et lança :

" Ne meurs pas, Raion !"

Puis il disparut.

Le chevalier phénix poussa une grande inspiration. Puis, il prit un cristal rouge, et, le positionnant devant lui, s'écria :

"PHENIX CLOTH !"

pour la première fois depuis son arrivé au sanctuaire, il enfilait son armure. Cette dernière vint recouvrir sa peau en une fraction de secondes. Puis, Raion se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, mais plus long. Ses yeux étaient similaires, sa bouche, son nez... ils se ressemblaient énormément. Le serviteur d'Apollon portait une armure rouge, avec des piques sur les épaules et un casque mycénien. Tout dans l'armure évoquait la droiture, le tranchant...

comme une épée.

Une épée maudite, pour le coup.

L'ennemi s'avança et lança :

" Ainsi, tu as décidé de me retenir, petit frère.

_ Tu as cessé d'être mon frère il y a bien longtemps ! Désormais, en trahissant Athéna, tu t'es assuré ta propre mort.

_ Toujours aussi direct et froid, à ce que je vois ! Et bien, si tu profère de telles menaces, il faut les tenir !

_Je suis prêt.

_ Nous verrons !"


	9. Chapter 9 : l'arrivée de Ban

Chapitre 9 : Capricorne ! L'arrivée de Ban !

Un nouvel ennemi avançait dans le sanctuaire. Sunda, chevalier de la beauté, marchait en direction de la montagne sur laquel était perché le temple d'Athéna. Soudain, deux chevaliers de bronze arrivèrent devant lui. L'une des armures étaient orange et rouge, et son casque avait une forme de tête de lion, tandis que l'autre était entièrement blanche.

"Tiens, qui essaye donc de m'arrêter ? demanda Sunda avec mépris

_ Je suis Soma, chevalier du petit-lion, déclara celui à l'armure orange

_ Et moi, Eden d'Orion, reprit celui à l'armure blanche

_ Pauvres fous, vous vous opposez à un envoyé des dieux !

_ peut nous importe qui t'envoie, déclara Eden. Tant que tu voudras du mal à Athéna, tu ne passeras pas !

_ On y va, Eden ! cria Soma en chargeant

_ Bien, Soma !"

Les deux chevaliers de bronze se mirent à courir vers leurs adversaires, Soma en tête, Eden juste derrière. Pendant un instant, Sunda les laissa s'approcher puis, tout d'un coup, il hurla :

" MAHALU VAYASA !"

Aussitôt, Soma s'arrêta de courir et tomba. Par réflexe, Eden recula. Quand Soma tomba au sol et qu'Eden put voir son visage, ce dernier poussa un cri : Soma venait de gagner; au bas mot, une centaine d'années. Il regarda Sunda et hurla :

" Que lui as tu fait ?

_ Je lui ai simplement aspiré toutes ses années, expliqua calmement Sunda, avec un sourire de mépris. Mais, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'ais pas pris l'attaque. Un coup de chance, probablement, mais ça n'arrivera pas deux fois. MAHALU VAYASA !"

Une fois de plus, l'attaque fut dévié d'Eden qui, lui non plus, ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

" Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Attends (apercevant un cosmos prêt d'eux)... ce cosmos... un chevalier d'or ? Ici ? Ce serait lui qui t'a protégé à chaque fois ?

_ Exactement ! Et, comme je suis en retard, je n'ai pas pu sauvé mon apprenti..."

Ban du Capricorne sortit des arbres, son cosmos de lumière visible autour de lui. Ses yeux exprimaient la rage :

"... Je ne laisserai pas un autre chevalier d'Athéna mourir par mon retard !

_ M...MEURS ! hurla Sundan. MAHALU VAYASA !"

L'attaque atteignit le chevalier d'or mais, surprenament, fut s'en effet.

" COMMENT ? hurla Sundan

_ J'ai déjà paré ton attaque deux fois, crois-tu vraiment que ton attaque pouvait me toucher ?

_... A...attends, on peut discuter !

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû tuer mon apprenti... EXCALIBUR !"

La lame de cosmos quitta le bras droit de Ban pour aller trancher en deux le corps de Sunda, qui mourut en hurlant. Puis Ban regarda le cadavre de Soma...

et fondit en larmes :

" S...Soma...p...pardonne moi...; j'aurais dû...j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt de mon voyage

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Ban-sama, tenta de le rassurer Eden

_ Si. (Ban se reprit) Et je ferais pénitence... Eden, va prévenir les chevaliers d'or.

_ E...et vous ?

_ Je vais aller tuer les ennemis d'Athéna."

Puis, sans un mot, il partit et disparut dans la forêt.


End file.
